With the rapid development of liquid crystal display technology, people propose higher and higher requirements on display quality of the liquid crystal display. In order to achieve a wide viewing angle, the technologies using a pixel multi-domain design and a pixel mirror-symmetry design are widely adopted.
For display devices of modes such as ADS, IPS, VA and the like, an array substrate thereof is shown in FIG. 1. The array substrate comprises network units (pixel units 6P) formed by gate lines 1P and data lines 2P intersecting with each other, a sub-pixel electrode 3P in each of the network units has a dual-domain structure, and a thin film transistor 4P drives the network unit (pixel unit 6P) to which the thin film transistors belong, so as to achieve the wide viewing angle.
In the display device of ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are provided directly above the electrodes or between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, In this way, the work efficiency of liquid crystal can be enhanced and the light transmittance can be increased. The ADS mode can improve the image quality of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display and has advantages of high transmittance, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, high response speed, free of push Mura, etc. For different applications, improved ADS technologies comprise I-ADS with high transmittance, H-ADS with high aperture ratio and S-ADS with high resolution, etc
However, the above-described array substrate cannot effectively solve the problem of color shift at some viewing angles.